Hunter
by Celelorien
Summary: A short future songfic... contains some ZAGR... Gaz is Zim's queen, but does she want to stay there?
1. Leaving

Just a short thing that's been pestering me for a while... ^_^ Listen to Dido's song "Hunter" for the full effect, as that's what's made me write this... for you poor souls who don't have Dido/haven't heard of her, the lyrics are in the fic anyway... yes... it's a songfic... ^__^;; it fits so well though! i might make a few more if this one's any good, there are a coupla songs I think would really fit in... anyway... this is kinda of a messed-up ZAGR, my first attempt at such genre, so please be nice! heh, I like doing double news... first a first-time yaoi/IZ fic, and now a first songfic/ZAGR... will even accept flames, as I be a pyromaniac and I love fire, though flames will be laughed at... and the /text/ are the lyrics.  
  
Oh yeah... before we forget... *parades around holding a large sign that says I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!* there... that's my disclaimer.. I own nothin and nobody, not Zim, not Gaz, not Dib, not Dido... Just me.. and a coupla pennies... but they aren't important... yeah...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Background Shmuff: It's about ten-twelve years in the future. The Tallests, in response to a surprising growth spurt of Zim's, decided maybe he was useful and finally sent the Armada. Earth is now under the Irken Empire, and more directly, under the governing of Zim. Dib escaped during the vast destruction of Earth, going to some secret underground refuge only a select few know about. Zim has also saved Gaz, keeping her with him during the holocaust. He has made her his queen, but it seems not all is well...  
  
******************************************************************  
  
/With one light on, in one room, I know you're up, when I get home./  
/With one small step, upon the stair, I know your look, when I get there./  
  
Gaz paused outside the door of Zim's private room. He went there often just to think... She sighed, thinking over what she was about to say. She hoped she wouldn't regret it; she had really gotten fond of Zim... But it just wasn't enough. There was no real love between them, not the kind she knew of anyway. Irkens didn't seem to show emotion very much, it seemed, and for her to even be his queen was astounding. He loved her, in his own way. He had never destroyed Dib for that fact: he didn't want to hurt her by hurting him.  
  
/If you are a king, up there on your throne, would you be wise enough to let me go? For this queen you think you own/  
/Wants to be a hunter again, I want to see the world alone again, to take a chance on life again, so let me go./  
  
/The unread book, the painful look, the TV's on, the sound is down./  
/One long pause, then you begin. 'Oh look what the cat's brought in.'/  
/If you are a king, up there on your throne, would you be wise enough to let me go? For this queen you think you own/  
/Wants to be a hunter again, I want to see the world alone again, to take a chance on life again, so let me go. Let me leave./  
  
She knocked before opening the door. He was sitting there with a book of Shakespeare, surprisingly enough. He smiled at her when she entered, and she hated herself when it faded. "Something wrong?" he asked quietly. She nodded mutely. "Want to sit down?" She took the space on the couch next to him, and gazed at him, well aware this was probably the last time she'd ever see him. She needed to go to her brother, make sure he was okay. He was family, her blood.  
  
"Zim... I can't stay here anymore..." she started, and began to speak.  
  
/For the crown you've placed upon my head feels too heavy now/  
/And I don't know what to say to you, but I smile anyhow. And all the time I'm thinkin, thinkin.../  
/I want to be a hunter again, I want to see the world alone again, to take a chance on life again, so let me go./  
  
He nodded understandingly, though his eyes were full of pain. "I loved you Gaz, I really did... I wish you well wherever you go, and I swear as long as I can, you won't be bothered by the ground troops still hunting out resistance. Unless you join them, of course. Your life is your own. I just want you to be happy." He traced one long smooth claw down her cheek, caressing her features lovingly. She couldn't help it, and started to cry. Looking up into his crimson eyes, she saw his were filled with tears as well. They shared a hug, then Gaz fled, her tears sprinkling the ground behind her. As she ran out of the compound, she looked back just once. Zim stood in the window, waving sadly to her. She turned away, determined not to go back now, she couldn't...  
  
As she went further, she began to feel a little better. She was out where she belonged, searching out her brother. The weight of guilt for not looking as hard as she could was lifted, replaced only by a few regrets for leaving Zim. She smiled slightly, placing on hand on her stomach as she went. Not all of Zim had been left behind, and she could remember him through his child. She ran on, feeling the simple freedom she hadn't in such a long time, the freedom a tiger might have felt running through the jungle, secure in the knowledge that though it did not know what lay in store for tomorrow, it would all turn out right.  
  
/I want to be a hunter again, I want to see the world alone again, to take a chance on life again, so let me go. Let me leave./  
/Let me go./  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
~*~Celelorien~*~ 


	2. The Last Word...

*cough* Ahem... this is just a little announcement for the two maybe three of you who actually read this fic... Terribly sorry, but i must say, it's going down.. I have no inspiration and no interest in it anymore... I will leave the first chapter up as it originally was, a standalone songfic. Thank you for those of you who read this, and I am sorry to discontinue. Chapter two will remain in my files, so I promise if I ever get anymore inspiration for it, I will continue. *Bows* Thank you, and peace out.  
~*~Celelorien~*~ 


End file.
